


Last Ditch Effort

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dimension Travel, F/M, Second Omnic Crisis, character interactions, omnic enslave humanity, overwatch characters got out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: This a quick one shot of a world in ruin and finding safety in another.  its both romantic but it probably one of the oddest fics I've ever worked on. This is for the fourth day and the last of these one shots .





	Last Ditch Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: oh I can pick any and other fandoms to create a crossover fanfic? muhahahahahahaha. never give me free reign to pick any fandom to choose from! see my main fandom is undertale. look at my prior works it's pretty clear that I write a lot of undertale fanfics because it's the way my creativity sparks sometimes though I have more fanfic ongoing than that. if you haven't guess based on the tags and the categories this an overwatch x undertale crossover fanfic. made with the thought in mind that I can know out my two favorite ships in two different fandoms.

A cold wind blew on what would have been a warm summer night. The world was quiet and empty. The street lights didn't shine, and the only light was the moons. But I knew even a shiver would raise the alarm. So I tighten up my sweater, try to calm my racing heart and keep walking. My mind twisting turning wondering why things were this bad. Why did this have to be my final choice? My thoughts turned to how things got like this.

 

The world had become insufferable and unbearable. The ominics had finally won, and no place was safe. There was no place to call home no haven for humanity to survive in. All of the humanity was forced to work themselves to death in their enslavement. All education was meaningless, cooks farmers teachers useless. People have starved, or the exhaustion got to them quickly. Humanity was going through mass extinctions the like that haven't been seen since the black plague. The very first enslaved didn't last the week. Some people were resilient used to work substandard conditions knowing how to forage and create food where none exist. The only people not put to work manual labor where the ominics personal technicians were constantly maintaining them. They were just as miserable as all others. Treated like smart dogs that are constantly hit for not being fast enough. It would seem like an apt time to mess with their circuitry until you realize the ominics have killed all who tried. We were slaves for the rest of our lives. Some had tried to escape and were caught. Some tried to0 revolt they were publically executed the example of trying. Your position didn't matter all that matters is that you obey without question without disrespect. I wipe a tear for them I pitied their existence with all of my being.

They were slaves but not me. I had been frozen part of researching team that had gotten trapped in a snowstorm I was the only survivor. But because of the fact we were forgotten, I was able to find out everything. How there seem to be no end no hope and no place to run. When I decided to escape, I realized there was nothing left no home go back to no overwatch to fight back against the ominics. And I knew that it was hopeless I had one choice though I didn't like it but I preferred it over a life in servitude. I went to a place that was a ruin to some ancient war Lena told me about. Mt ebbot I only remember the legend that those reach the peak never appear again. As dark as it seems this the only option I may have left. There was a cavern entrance before me my cryogun was in a holster I wasn't worried or afraid. I just wish there was hope left in this world to actually get better. As I walked, I noticed how the wind howl and how my footsteps echoed there it was the hole. I could see the dark abyss in front of me and knew what I was going to do. But the afterlife is better than being found and dying at ominics hands. Before I could think twice, I leap into the hole the wind was whistling in my ears my eyes adjusted to the darkness the light above seem to fade but a purple ring seem to appear before me now I was terrified but I was going to pass through it. What I passed through it was psychical like static lightning tickling all over me. My hair felt on end. It's like the world around me seem to fade all around me. The sky was sunset, and below me, I could see a beach and sand, and I was about to crash. I tap my button on the cryofreeze though I despised using it something strange is going on here. My ice block falls on the sand cushioning the fall. People where coming from all side when I came out of the block dressed in swimsuits. the ice block breaks apart, and a dozen things where happening at once include a brown hair woman a skeleton being and a giant goat monster a man with some prosthetics and some I did recognize

“Angela! How did you end up here?“

“Mei! I thought you had died in the arctic!“

“I didn't, but the rest of the crew had.“

“Oi, doc we need introductions over here!“

“Correct Jamieson.“ Angela turns to the singed man.

“Mei I'd like to introduce you to my companions the young lady is Frisk, the skeleton is Sans, the rude fellow is Jamison.“

“Angie? We can't be out in the open like this let's take this back to base“

“I agree, come along Mei. Frisk, Sans we'll discuss the nanobot technology integration in Winston's lab at the base. “ they nodded walking off hand in hand going towards the ice cream cart. The height difference aside it seems like there where close.

But we were going in another direction. As we left the beach Jamison for his part was watching me with curious eyes. The city was huge filled with skyscrapers and filled with people that if they thought we were an, I'd bunch didn't note if even mention it. The town looked huge like the metro area but one I was completely unfamiliar with it especially when I noted the car's wheels touch the ground. _Did I go back In time what decade are we in? I could see what I could only call monster doing things like performing and working regular jobs. No paid any focus just going about their day to day. Seemed a peaceful place to live. Angela stopped in front of an imposing building it was sophisticated and look like one of the watchpoints maybe Gibraltar in the way it looks. The security cameras and the body scanners were the biggest hints that and Athena._

 

“I’m surprised the Athena AI didn't get compromised during the omnic takeover.“

“So did we, Winston believes that her code is so advance different than a standard omnic ai that she was able to override to be able to function in her normal capacity."

We walked that hall's seeing familiar faces like Ana and Pharah who stunned silent mcree dropped his cigar. And Torbjorn hadn't noticed to preoccupied with his large family. There were a few I hadn't met before. A girl strength a mech suit and a young man who seemed to work on something with a robot ??? he looked nothing like an ominic but very similar to an android as they work and chatted together. The room Angela took me too was spacious meeting area with couches and holoscreen. I was shocked by this room compared to the place we are right now the near-stranger Jamison was seated next to me, but I didn't know what to say. Or how to explain the whirling in my mind.

 

“I'm still reeling Mei I didn't think anyone else would come here this was Winston's last-ditch effort for us to regroup. “

“What happened Angela?”

"Winston had started the recall most of us. We were ready to take up the fight and resume our duties we even recruited a bit before the end started Jamison and his friend and few others you might have saw on the way to this room. Before we were overwhelmed and outnumbered. Winston made a last ditched effort to save us. All of us even Winston realized our world was lost. We had recruit two omnic bots that their software was overtaken if wasn't for Jamison, roadhog, Zarya and Torbjorn quick thinking we would have died at our base, but it showed there is no grey area. There was too few of us to fight back everyone agreed to leave and to allow a way for the few humans left behind to be saved that version of earth is hopeless let me ask you mei how many humans were left there?"

“I'd say world wide? 2,000.“

“How many omninics ?“

“They have grown into the billions getting here wasn't easy nor did I actually believe I was going somewhere.“

“Oh Mei.“ angela face looked shocked and heart broken.

Jamison for his part would have been unwanted, but he sat there quietly listening he seemed jittery he was patting my back. And seeming to comfort me who is an absolute stranger to him. It was comforting.

“Well, let's try not think about that and instead let me explain what happened. Originally the device Winston created was to teleport all the current active members Athena recognized to horizons lunar colony we had the food and then supplied to stick it out there for a decade. But the teleportation didn't exactly work but instead took us to an alternate reality. At the moment we are in the town of ebbot and Sans, and many of kinds are call their species monster I personally have pushed they should consider a name change since it seems like a misnomer to me personally. But they have lived in ebott for the last year and a half. Frisk who you met is there advocate on their behalf while the town treats them like any other citizen. The same can't be said worldwide.“

“At the moment? We are working together to rebuild our lives. There no oncoming war of machines. Nor is there drastic problems. But this world is more primitive than our own.“

“Honestly, this world is an easy one to fit into darl.“ Jamison spoke up giving me a smile that showed his teeth.

“At the moment we have been working on reinventing tech from back in our dimension.“

“Oh, so this would be up there with something you might want to break to study than I pull my cryogun.“

Jamison looked at is noticing the craftsmen ships as he touched the decal and the seam of how it was mashed together and noting the trigger.

“This is pretty intricate work for something you made yourself ? nice touch using a hairdryer sheila. I can see this freezing a few bots enough for you to get to where you were needed“

I smiled shyly.

The days seemed to fly by, and I started to00 see what overwatch now was it had become a refuge and a home of sorts. I met some of the members like Hana song and Lucio. And some old like Genji and jack. Who I was excited to see. But I did see their interactions with the monsters like alpha and Winston going over some problem and how Winston seems to have come up with a solution. Or Lena talking to a tall fish undyne about going running and undyne speed. Or Lucio showing his tech for his weapon. Everyone seems to blend well. You had Jamieson have a companionable chat with Sans who say something when asked his opinion on something. They seem to share a sense of humor and would spend the making jokes. Which allowed me and Frisk to make a fast friendship since everyone else were already set with some project. And when Sans wasn't around Jamison seems to follow me around giving me space when I asked him but I seem to like having around like warm of blanket he seems to understand what I was actually going to do and that he seems to understand there truly wasn't as home to go back and how depressing what I saw was to my mind that what I saw keeps me up and my mind whirling he always seems to give me a silent arguing. He just seemed to know and would be there for me when I'm crying. Never bring it up to anyone else. We sometimes talk that late at night. Mention how bad things got and how I avoided being enslaved. But we seem to have an easy camaraderie. But there have been odd moments where we argue, but it's mostly because he has crude moments. He would get flirty during more lax days. And most of the time arguing with over it and everyone gathers around to watch the spectacle. But we seem to able get along even with that fact. Though I've caught him more than once sneaking looks at my curves. Something I was discussing with frisk.

“It's just inappropriate Frisk!“

“Mei, he likes you what do you expect would happen“

“That can't be the reason.“

“On not only is that reason but it's pretty obvious when you feel through the sky he openly gaped at you mei. Nobody here is blind he likes you. Give him a shot maybe it'll calm him down.“

"You can't be serious?"

"Take it from me I'm dating Sans who acted similarly to Jamie is acting with you right now including the sneaky looks and just being a rock through it all. You two seem to balance each other out. At least give him a sign that you willing to try."

"I Don't know Frisk . . ."

Well, it's like they always say someone willing to be with you through it all is worth you lowering the barrier of your heart.

I allowed myself thinking it through especially when Frisk took sans out for one of their impromptu date night. leaving me with Jamieson who wrapped his arm around me turning on the tv and just keeping me company. My heart started to race. And I felt impulsive without thinking I just kiss him right on the lips a quick peck but Jamison seems to set on fire. He collected himself on pulling me on his lap

“What was that for?“

“For being there for me.“

He tilted my face kissing me gently. I wrap my arm around his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note well I had this idea thinking about how this would work well imagine it from the perspective of Alice in Wonderland or the wizard of oz the idea is not only is this real but she can never return to the world she left behind. The people who appear here are safe to live it out here. Though I like the idea of happily ever after, though it does sadden me that version earth is all but futile.


End file.
